


Intentional Form of Physical Intimacy

by padfootvioletstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of the sheriff and Scott, Derek lives in New York, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Short One Shot, Sorry guys, Stiles Has Nightmares, literally no porn, otp, this was written instead of writing my own book but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootvioletstilinski/pseuds/padfootvioletstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Cute Video:<br/>https://instagram.com/p/3xaROMENC0/</p><p>Stiles reunites with his boyfriend Derek in New York where it is realised that Derek is a hugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional Form of Physical Intimacy

Stiles was excited, like really freaking excited, he had finished clearing up the mess with the latest supernatural fiasco at Beacon Hills with his dad early, as much as being a deputy under his dad was awesome, he was happy he got to spend more time with his old man, it meant being away from he amazing lug of a boyfriend for 50% of the time, and as much as he respected his decision to stay in New York, because he fucking got it ok, Beacon Hills was too poisonous for Derek to even consider it his home, no matter who lived there, it was tied with too many bad memories, it got to Stiles sometimes too, most nights he lied alone in his cold bed wanting to escape its clutches and be free of the madness, but he stayed for his dad and for Scott, and for sentimental value, because he knew Beacon Hills would always be apart of him, no matter how much he didn’t want it. 

Anyway, as much as he respected Derek’s decision of staying in New York, and as much as Skype sex was awesome, he couldn’t wait to see Derek in flesh and bone instead of just a computer screen.

During his flight to New York, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous and agitated, what if Derek was busy, he didn’t even know Stiles was coming 2 weeks early, hell Stiles didn’t know he was coming 2 weeks early till this morning, when his nightmares had been at its worst, and he couldn’t breathe in is own empty house, in his own bed. He needed Derek, but he just hoped Derek needed him as much too.

Making his way to Derek’s new loft, because the guy couldn’t be normal and just buy a freaking apartment. He lifted his had slightly to the key to Derek’s place hanging around his neck on a chain. His heart hammered in his chest as he quietly slipped it into lock and turned it. “Righty tighty, left loosey” He muttered, knowing that if Derek was home he had to have heard Stiles’s heart beating like a jack rabbit by now. 

Hefting his only bag over his shoulder, Stiles slid the heavy door out of his way and entered the loft, instantly his chest felt looser, just from the comfort of seeing items of Derek in everything. The weirdass plant in the corner of the room, which Derek hated but couldn’t bring himself to get rid of. The sitting area furniture plain and simple, but there were elements of home, like the quilted blanket Stiles had claimed as his own spread along the couch, from the last time Stiles had visited, when he and Derek had just cuddled on the couch while marathoning DareDevil. Stiles smiled to himself and called out “Yo, Sourwolf, where you at?” His voice echoed in the empty space, till he heard something drop in the kitchen, and fast paced footsteps towards the living room, where finally Derek appeared.

Stiles’s breath hitched at the sight of him, he still looked so freaking good. Derek’s hazel eyes widened, and instantly brightened when they fell on Stile’s face, his hair was dishevelled, he was wearing a wife beater which stretched across his broad shoulders and taut, beautiful, tanned skin. He wore sweats, his feet bare on the wooden floor, and he looked so comfortable in his own skin that it gave Stiles a sense of pride, because yeah, he was allowed to be proud of his Sourwolf boyfriend, sue him.

Derek smiled, his dimples showing and he ran towards Stiles, grinning. Dropping his bag, Stiles held his arms out laughing as Derek grabbed onto his waist, burying his face in his neck and lifting him off his feet. Stiles giggled, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders as his feet swayed in mid-air, he kissed Derek’s hair, nuzzling his face into it, a weight disappeared from his shoulders that he didn’t know was even there, and his heart slowed, his nerves completely gone, because stiles knew, even with his frantic energy, Derek was the calm in his storm.

Derek just breathed into his neck, till he lifted his face, hefting Stiles legs till they hooked around his waist, staring into Stiles's eyes he nuzzled his nose, and whispered “I thought you weren’t coming for another 2 weeks?”

Stiles closed his eyes and let Derek’s warm breath wash over him, “Finished early, so instead of wasting time, I thought I would come and see my wonderful boyfriend.” He answered, opening his eyes and pressing his forehead against Derek, internally he wanted to be as close as possible, but deep down he knew that this was enough for now.

“You’re wonderful” Derek insisted, grinning again, Stiles pressed a finger against Derek’s bottom lip, grazing it softly.

“I love you” Derek whispered, causing Stiles to smile so hard, he was worried his face was going to split, and that would ruin the mood. Instead he went back to gripping Derek’ shoulders, and pressed their mouths together, finally he was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a bad summary, I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing my own book but oh well, and its pretty late so im not so sure about the quality, I do not own the characters, and I would love feedback so thanks guys xxx


End file.
